nature_cat_and_sheriff_callies_adventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Nature Cat and Sheriff Callie meet Turbo
Nature Cat and Sheriff Callie meet Turbo is another Nature Cat/Sheriff Callie's Wild West/DreamWorks crossover film. Plot On this adventure, are sent by the Cutie Map to a suburban San Fernando Valley garden in Los Angeles, where they meet Theo, who is a garden snail who dreams of being the greatest racer in the world, just like his hero, five-time Indy 500 winner Guy Gagné. His obsession with speed has made him an outcast in the slow and cautious snail community, and a constant embarrassment to his older brother, Chet. Theo wanders onto a freeway to admire the traffic and wishes upon a star (later revealed to be an airplane) that he was fast. Suddenly, he is sucked into the supercharger of a Chevrolet Camaro drag racer, fusing his DNA with nitrous oxide. When he wakes up, he possesses great speed and accuracy, and some characteristics of a real car. Unfortunately, his first attempt to show this power off ends with him crashing a tricycle into the garden, getting himself and Chet fired from the garden crew. As the siblings quarrel over Theo's problems, Chet angrily disowns his brother and right before our heroes attack him, ends up being snatched by a crow, but is pursued and rescued by Theo at a run-down strip mall called Starlight Plaza. There, they are captured by Tito, a taco truck driver, and are brought to a snail race held by him and his co-workers. Theo astounds both humans and snails alike, earns the respect of the snails, led by Whiplash, and renames himself "Turbo". Tito dreams of reviving the strip mall with Turbo as an attraction, and eventually manages to divert and strand a tour bus, bringing impressive business. At this success, Turbo convinces Tito to enter him in the Indianapolis 500 as a competitor. The neighbors agree to put up the entrance fee and accompany them to Indianapolis. Tito is initially refused entry into the race, but a chance meeting with Guy Gagné gives Turbo a chance to show off his speed, astounding the audience and the racers by qualifying for the race via achieving a speed of 226 mph. This impossible feat soon becomes a sensation on social media and the CEO gives in to let the snail compete. Turbo enters the race the next day, but the dangerous racetrack and the more experienced competitors leave him trailing in last place. At a pitstop, Whiplash and his crew give Turbo a vital pep talk, advising him to stop racing like a car. Turbo uses his small size to his advantage and rapidly gains ground, but Gagné resorts to cheating and knocks Turbo against the circuit wall, damaging his shell and weakening his speed powers. In the final stretch with Turbo in the lead, Gagné, desperate to overtake him, inadvertently causes a crash that snares most of the competitors, including Turbo, who wakes to find his shell punctured and his speed gone. Alarmed at seeing Turbo losing hope, Chet, with a change of heart, braves several dangers to meet with Whiplash's crew and our heroes and see the racer. Seeing his brother, our heroes and the crew arrive on crows to encourage him to continue, Turbo resumes the race. Gagné single-mindedly pursues him, dragging his wrecked car, but Turbo narrowly wins and Gagné is disqualified for cheating. Starlight Plaza thrives from Turbo's fame; all the businesses become spectacular successes and hold elaborate snail races. Whiplash's crew are given special propulsion aids for their shells, while Chet is content with his new job as the track referee and paramedic. Despite their friendship problem mission being completed, decided to continue to stay with Turbo and his friends and helping them in any way they can and hanging out as much as they want to. As for Turbo, he discovers that his shell has healed, and with it his superspeed has returned. Trivia * are guest starring in this film. * In this whole movie, (except ) are all the size of snails. Despite this, they all still speak to humans like Tito. * The storyline continues in the TV series ''Nature Cat and Sheriff Callie's Adventures of Turbo F.A.S.T.''. Category:Nature Cat/Sheriff Callie's Wild West/Dreamworks crossovers